Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown
by HappinessIsABeagle
Summary: Yes I know, this story is very short.


**Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown**

December 25th had rolled around faster than everyone expected. It was perfect; snow, presents and more presents! Minnesota was covered in snow that morning as the Peanuts gang were opening their presents.

"WAKE UP, BIG BROTHER!" Charlie Brown's little sister shouted while jumping on her brother's bed, Charlie Brown woke up surprised.

"Huh..? What do you wan-"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" Sally jumped off his bed and ran straight to the living room.

Charlie Brown sighed and put on his yellow signature zig zag shirt and black pants. "Why does Christmas have to be the worst time of year for me?" he wondered.

He then raced to the living room where Sally was happily holding up a new box of pencils in her hands. Charlie Brown opened his present; he couldn't tell what's inside but it looked quite big.

As he was opening it, Snoopy raced in and covered Charlie Brown and Sally's face with snow.

"Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?" Charlie Brown sighed. He continued to open his present; it was a kit bag was contained a bat, glove and batting gloves. He saw a note on the bottom of the bag.

"_I hope you like this present. Just remember, Charlie Brown with this new equipment we'll beat the other team! From: Linus."_

Charlie Brown smiled and showed Sally who frowned.

"IF ONLY MY SWEET BABBOO SENT ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" she yelled.

Somehow, Linus heard from 3 houses down and shouted back. "I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!"

Snoopy opened his gift which was a new supper dish. He opened his next gift which was some chocolate chip cookies.

Charlie Brown smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

Meanwhile, in the Van Pelt house, the three children were opening their presents, Lucy doesn't look too happy…

"I WANTED THE BLUE JUMPER! NOT THE RED ONE!" she complained.

Linus sighed as he closed his eyes and focused on his blanket.

Rerun sighed. "I didn't get a dog…" then he sat down and looked at his brother.

"And why do you think that is?" Lucy asked. "Mom doesn't want us to have a dog, Rerun."

Rerun put on a fake smile. "At least I got some new shoes…"

"Okay we're done here" said Lucy as she put picked up the wrapping paper and put it in the bin.

Linus walked to the front door and put his coat on and shoes. "I'm going outside!" he called out.

"Come on… there must be a mistake… Schroeder must've gotten me something…" Lucy muttered as she paced around the room. She put on a coat and joined Linus outside.

*SPLAT!* Linus looked behind him and saw a guilty Lucy.

"AAUGH!" he screamed.

"Hey Linus, hey Lucy. How's Christmas for you?" It was Charlie Brown with Sally and Snoopy.

Sally couldn't hold her excitement as she ran over and hugged Linus.

"Yeah… all good…" Lucy muttered. While Sally was hugging the younger brother, Lucy grabbed Linus' blanket and sprinted away with it.

"NOOOOO!" Linus collapsed on the snowy ground, just sucking his thumb, Charlie Brown by his side.

"THIS THE YEAR THAT YOU GET RID OF THAT BLANKET!" Lucy yelled as she came back without the blanket.

"W-where's the b-b-blanket?" Linus stuttered as he stood back up. Lucy had ignored the question and focused on Schroeder who was coming towards them along with Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Franklin.

Lucy angrily faced Schroeder and yelled. "NOW WHERE'S MY PRESENT?"

"What are you talking about?" said a confused Schroeder. "I didn't get you anything."

There was anger in Lucy's eyes that made her want to do something horrible to that piano but she wasn't feeling it. Instead, she just sighed.

"Hiya gang!" Peppermint Patty called out. She immediately got a kiss from Snoopy.

Marcie came up behind her and came up to Charlie Brown while holding mistletoe. That seemed to alert Peppermint Patty.

Charlie Brown looked confused. "What's this?" he asked

Marcie blushed. "Mistletoe Charles… we kiss under it!"

A frowning Peppermint Patty came racing towards Marcie, snatched the mistletoe out of her hand, Charlie Brown shut his eyes and puckered up. This was her chance.

*SMAK!* Peppermint Patty ran off and Snoopy stood opposite his owner.

Charlie Brown opened his eyes and sighed.

"Let's get this party started you blockheads!" Lucy exclaimed as she threw a snowball in Charlie Brown's face

He wiped off the snow and sighed.

"WHERE DID YOU BURY MY BLANKET?!" Linus screamed from the other side. Little did he know that Snoopy was behind him, holding it.

Snoopy tapped Linus on the head and he screamed with joy. "THANKS SNOOPY!"

"STUPID DOG!" Lucy called out then walked back home with Rerun.

"I'm not leaving my snowmen!" Rerun complained. "They need life!"

**THE**_** END!**_


End file.
